1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scrolling display devices having a continuous web wherein the display may be periodically changed. In particular, the present invention relates to scrolling display devices having two viewing windows providing two simultaneous displays.
2. Prior Art
Scrolling sign displays which periodically change the advertising message are well known. A web which contains the advertising message may be scrolled and brought up to a window or viewing area. Accordingly, a number of different messages may be displayed. Likewise, highway signs having two faces aligned back to back, that may be seen from either direction, are well known.
Examples of prior art include Burns (U.S. Pat. No. 834,721). A continuous chain is driven from which display panels are suspended. A clutch is periodically energized to bring one of the panels in front of a single display area. Since there is only a single display area, no provision is made for aligning two display panels for viewing at the same time.
Downs (U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,048) provides a display device having a single display area wherein a plurality of display panels alternate on tracks from a front display position to a rear storage position.
Duty (U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,280) discloses a single display area having a pair of moving bands in the form of driving chains positioned to travel endlessly with signs fixed at spaced points along the band.
Goldberg et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,724) provides a display device having two display faces and a continuous chain that carries a series of letters in front of the display faces. While two display windows are utilized, the display is directed to the scrolling message and, hence, no provision is made or need be made for aligning two discrete panels.
Llobet (U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,745) illustrates a display device having two faces. A drive arrangement moves all display bands at the same time and a rotatable drum provides a plurality of curved surfaces upon which visual elements move through viewing positions. Again, the problem of aligning two discrete faces at one time is not presented.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a scrolling display device having two separate viewing windows wherein a number of discrete messages on a continuous web may be scrolled so that a message may be viewed in each window.